Deseos Navideños
by Marian Kou
Summary: Usa&Seiya historia que cuenta como el Cristal de Plata fue cumpliendo deseos en navidad... esta vez le toca a Serenity... querrá el Cristal conceder el deseo de su corazón?
1. chapter 1

todos los personajes pertencen a Naoko Takeuchi y a Toei. yo solo los uso por diversion sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es un Serena y Seiya... a las fans de Darien abstenganse... aparte solo aparecerá muy ppco XD

Tokio de Crystal S.XXX

Abrió la ventana de su despacho, últimamente se la pasaba resolviendo asuntos de Estados, y ultimando detalles para la gran celebración de Navidad... como todos los años, ella no perdía ningún detalle, lo supervisaba todo, ya que el mundo entero esperaba con ansias estás fechas. Su hermosa Reina daba el discurso navideño, se realizaban tareas sociales y comunitarias y en cada rincón del planeta se hacían fiestas. Todas ellas eran solventadas por el imperio. Las familias aprovechaban la ocasión y vestían sus mejores galas y decoraban las ciudades y pueblos con luces y adornos alusivos. Ya que la familia Real tenía por costumbre visitar Al azar cualquier lugar del globo y compartir la jornada del 25 de diciembre.

Ya estaba cansada, todo el día estuvo revisando detalles y poniéndose al día en cuanto a las situaciones globales y todo lo concerniente... pidió a sus senshis y a su secretario que se retiraran de su despacho. Fue hacía un bar ubicado en el rincón, se sirvió un Martini y fue hacía el ventanal que había abierto hace momentos. Era el momento del día que disfrutaba y a la vez le traía melancolía. El ocaso, justo cuando el sol está por ponerse para dar paso a la luna y a las estrellas que ilumine el cielo. Ella nunca pudo olvidar ese rojizo atardecer, cuando su inmadurez y su sentido del deber hicieron cegar la partida del amor de su vida. De la que aún tenía cuando simplemente era una chica sin títulos nobiliarios y sin tanta presión... " que idiota, yo pensaba que mi responsabilidad era demasiada... no sabía nada... nada de nada lo que es responsabilidad y estar bajo presion" fue su pensamiento mientras meneaba la cabeza en sentido de negación. Una rebelde lágrima rodó por su blanca mejilla, sollozos: Aún con el paso de los siglos no me dejas de doler... que tonta fui" y ahí de nuevo junto a la brisa del atardecer se hicieron eco en sus recuerdo las palabras de aquel muchacho: "Bombón... sabes... yo nunca me olvidaré de ti..." y su insípida respuesta: "Claro... nosotros seremos siempre los mejores amigos..." y otra vez una lágrima... "Ojalá hubiera una forma de sanar estás heridas Seiya... se que formaste una bella familia... que eres el gobernante de una de las lunas de Kinmoku... mano derecha de mi gran amiga Reina Kakiuu Kanel.. del bello planeta de las flores del fuego... pero... ¿porque no viniste jamás a visitarme? Tus hermanos si lo hicieron... no te pedí que vinieras a mi boda, solamente a una visita de amigos, jamás cediste... y cuando Visité tu planeta y sus lunas... la reina me dijo que estabas de viaje... conocí a quien se desposó contigo... muy bella mujer. Y ella me dijo que nunca le habías hablado de mi... estaba asombrada que su esposo tuviera tal amistad con la soberana más poderosa... según sus palabras... Se que Kakiuu me oculta información.. pero se también que és tu amiga y es su deber... sólo que, hace 9 siglos y treinta años que no se nada de ti... te extraño..." y otra vez rompió en llanto.

La puerta del despacho se abrió abruptamente, la Neo Reina intentó secar rápidamente su rostro y ocultar sus rojizos ojos... entrevió por el rabillo y divisó a su fiel amiga y leal guardiana "Venus! Me asustaste...!"

"Lo siento Majestad... llame varias veces y nadie respondía por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de ingresar y verificar que esté todo bien..."

"No te preocupes, no me llames Majestad ni Serenity... Llámame por mi nombre por favor... y dime que necesitabas???"

"Yo sólo... quería saber como estabas, se que para éstas fechas te encierras a recordar y no quiero dejarte sola... Todas necesitamos de tu luz y tu alegría Serena. Pero no por el poder que ello conlleva, sino porque eres nuestra amiga y te amamos"

"Mina, sabes que aunque sonría nunca soy completamente feliz..."

"Lo sabemos Sere... pero en éstas fechas la tristeza es más grande en ti..." Mina agachó su rostro y dejo escapar una lágrima. Amaba a su amiga no sólo por lo que representaba como su Soberana y guardiana del universo. La amaba incondicionalmente por ser su amiga, ser abnegada y ser tan pura a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido.

"Lo siento..." respondió Serenity... "Á veces la tristeza se apodera de mi y no me permite ver más allá... y ustedes mis adoradas amigas sufren conmigo... sepan que no es mi intención..."

La rubia mujer interrumpió "No digas más Serena. Tengo una propuesta para hacerte... Fue mi idea... pero todas están de acuerdo... hasta Uranus le pareció buena idea..."

El comentario de la guardiana de Venus, llamó la atención de la soberana de la Vía Láctea "Que dices Mina? Cuál es tu idea? Y por que mi guardiana más sobreproctetora está de acuerdo???" Serenity no entendía, y tenía miedo de las ideas de su loca amiga, que gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata y el amor volvió sonreír hace un poco más de 7 siglos. Ya que todas las senshis también sufrían en secreto por amor, esto lo sabía no porque era reina, lo sabía porque amaba a sus amigas más que a nada y las conocía a cada una perfectamente e hizo todo lo posible por hacerlas felices, el bienestar de sus guardianes le daba valor día tras día...

Venus interrumpió sus pensamientos nuevamente "Verás... ésta navidad la ronda de deseos navideños me favorece. Y tu amiga mía eres mi deseo..."

"Que...??" Pregunto desconcertada la reina, todos los años desde su ascensión al trono, para navidad la tradición de la reina era regalar a algún miembro de su familia o corte un deseo que el Crystal de Plata cumpliría , así que se hizo una ronda, y cada año una persona diferente era beneficiada. Éste año, por tercera vez en el siglo, le tocaba a Minako o Lady Venus como era llamada en el palacio, ya anteriormente tuvo la oportunidad de hacer felices a cada una de sus amigas... a Minako y a las demás Senshis les permitió formar familia y enamorarse, no estaba de acuerdo que sus amigas sufrieran por amor como ella, que por culpa de su destino, no pudo ser feliz . Así que año tras año fue preparándose e informandose para que el Crystal de Plata pudiera cumplir tales deseos.

FlashBack

Haruka que ahora era Lady Uranus pudo adquirir la habilidad de doble sexualidad. A Michiru o Lady Neptune le permitió abandonar permanentemente su puesto en la base neptuniana y permanecer junto a su eterna enamorada en Urano. Mientras la base era custodiado por guardias reales, los más valientes y mejores preparados y también por un complejo sistema de monitoreo diseñado por Lady Mercury.

Hola que tal!!! aqui estoy animandome a darle formas a mis ideas. veamos como sale es mi primer Fanfic... acepto sugerencias...

Agradezco al grupo de #rebeldes Kou de Face y y por supuesto a todas mis amigas de Whatsapp que conparten la misma locura que yo...

este fue el primer capitulo... y vienen otros... no sera un fic largo... ya acomodo mis ideas y subo los otros!!


	2. 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo los uso por diversion y sin fines de lucro. La historia si es mía.

*

US

*

Capitulo 2

La reina siguió recordando en silencio... mientras su guardiana seguía diciendole algo que ella solo asentía, sus amiga hablaba mucho, y a ella le gustaba recordar simplemente como consiguieron sus amadas amigas la felicidad.

Con Setsuna o Lady Plut fue bastante complejo, la guardiana del planeta enano en su despedida de soltera, en su última noche de copas como una mortal más, le confesó estar enamorada del que era su prometido, que mal gusto dijo para sus adentros la princesa. Y asi, se sumaba entonces un renglón más a su enorme lista de motivos que le impedían unirse al príncipe de la tierra. Pero no podía deshacerse de él... había un destino. Pero algo cambió la semana siguiente, cuando estaba probandose su vestido de novia diseñado por Setsuna, tocan la puerta de su residencia familiar al abrir se encuentra con aquel que una vez siendo ella adolescente le prometió diseñar su vestido de novia, ella le había devuelto la motivación y el sólo podía agradecerle haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, diseñando. Así fue como Yoshiki Usui volvía a su vida después de 7 años de no saber de él. La morena princesa plutoniana se molestó con la actitud tan altanera de ese hombre que le quería quitar la oportunidad de vestir a su princesa... entonces a Serena se le ocurrió la brillante idea que trabajarán juntos... faltaba un mes para la boda y ella estaba segura que ambos lograrían hacer el mejor de los vestidos. Entonces fue como Sailor Plut, la más solitaria de las Senshis conoció el amor correspondido. Que Tuvo que dejar partir cuando volvió a sus obligaciones a la puerta del tiempo. Usui jamás pudo olvidarle. Serenity siempre se sintió culpable, primero le robaba el amor de quien amaba en secreto, luego le arrebataba al amor de su vida para dejarla aislada en un mundo en soledad... no era justo... entonces en una navidad, como reina, permitió con su Crystal unir esas dos almas. Pero ella no podía abandonar su puesto. Así que le permitió a el vivir con ella, y que la corte tuviera libre tránsito en el primer corredor espacial/temporal, y le otorgó un nuevo poder a su talismán, el de discernir las intenciones de las personas, para no correr riesgos en las visitas que recibían. Así que la guardiana ahora podía recibir visitas y una vez al año podía salir de su puesto durante 2 semanas la cual aprovechaba para vacacionar. Ya que la entrada al Palacio era obligada todos los días, al menos dos veces, para todas las sailors para dar su reporte diario e informarse sobre movimientos del reino.

Todo marchaba bien. Hasta que al año siguiente le tocaba a la menor de sus sailors. Hotaru, la pequeña y dulce guardiana que encerraba uno de los poderes más letales del universo, Lady Saturn a sus 16 años cuando los Reyes asumieron, fue enviada a su base en el castillo de Saturno. A pesar del dolor que le provocaba la situación, lo había permitido, ella misma era el testimonio vivo de una niña que pierde toda la inocencia al cargar tan grande responsabilidad. Entonces, decidió que sevle permitiera vivir en el Palacio de Crystal junto a las inner senshis mientras el puesto era custodiado por el mismo sistema complejo que había en Neptuno. Ella viajaba mediante una teletransportación dos o tres veces por día para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Llevaba su cargo con gran madurez, y en la convivencia en el Palacio con la gente de la corte, conoció al hermano de la Reina, Lord Shingo Tsukino que se había vuelto consejero real tras haberser licenciado en Ciencias Politicas. con el pasar del tiempo Hotaru y Shingo entablaron una relación más allá de la amistad. Pidieron permiso para casarse, y la reina aceptó que su hermano desposara tan leal muchacha, a pesar de la negación de Endimion, que le valió gran disgusto a Serenity... y el primer de muchos golpes que recibiría por mantener su promesa de luchar por el amor y la justicia . Fue ahí cuando empezaron a llevarse realmente mal. El Rey decía que la Reina sólo cumplía los caprichos de sus guardianas que se aprovechaban de la situación y su buen corazón, la reina sólo respondía que haría feliz a quienes amaba, ya que por esa razón aceptó su reinado... era una discusión de nunca acabar.

Aún así la reina continuo con la decision de buscar lo mejor para sus amigas. Ahora era el turno de las inner Senshis. A pesar de que las conocía y convivía más, sabía que cada una de sus sailors tenían sentimientos tan enmarañados como ella misma. Ellas siempre se debatían entre el deber y el deseo... pero el deseo de Serena y su felicidad era ver felices a quienes amaba.

Empezó con su mejor amiga, su confidente la princesa de Venus, Minako. Ella se había enamorado del menor de los Kou, y para sorpresa de todos el también le correspondía en amor. Fue así que ellos mantuvieron su relación en secreto durante 5 años posteriores a la guerra contra Caos y Sailor Galaxia. Yaten Kou, Ahora príncipe de la luna de Curación Healer, viajaba a través de las galaxias en secreto cada fin de semana para ver a su amada. Cuando la reina Kakiuu se enteró. Se comunicó inmediatamente con la princesa de la luna, quería evitar futuros pleitos con el planeta que un dia se convertiría en el regente del universo. Ahi fue cuando la dulce Serena convencio a la princesa de fuego de dejar que los jovenes enamorados den rienda suelta a su amor. Asi tambien fue como Serena y Kakiuu se convirtieron en amigas, ambas compartían mismo tipo de responsabilidad con su gente y ambas tenían la necesidad imperiosa de ver a sus guardianes felices. Cuando Serena se casó todo cambió, Endimion solicitó escolta exclusiva las 24 hs para la ahora reina, dictó un decreto que ningún miembro de la guardia real debía tomar esposo/esposa y muchos menos tener hijos. Entonces la angustia de todas las sailors se hizo notar, su mayor sueño se cumplía, ver a Tokio de Crystal nacer pero a costa de su felicidad y de la de su princesa.

Serenity no lo toleraba más y cuando le tocó a Minako su deseo, abolió el decreto del Rey mediante una treta bien preparada. E hizo llamar al joven príncipe de Kinmoku. El cual gustoso aceptó el acuerdo. Lady Venus podía casarse y tener hijos. Pero sólo podía abandonar su puesto una vez al año durante 25 días. Así que el debía permanecer la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible en la tierra. Así fue como lo nombró canciller interestelar. Ya que la cede política de medio universo se ubicaba en la Tierra. Fue entonces que Minako volvió a sonreír, su desempeño mejoró y dio a luz a mellizos una nueva princesa de Venus la cual llamo Emiko y un heredero de la luna de Healer en Kinmonku que le dio el nombre de Akihiro.

Su mejor amiga y hermana empezaba a ser feliz... pero aún le quedaban tres mejores amigas para hacer sonreir.

En los siguientes años, fue el turno de Sailor Mars. Aunque la Senshi afirmaba que su único deseo era hacer feliz y vivir por la Reina, Serenity tuvo que presionar a la guardiana amenazando con relevarla de su cargo sino cumplía su orden, que pida un deseo que la haga feliz. Lady Mars callaba, así que la reina usó el Crystal Plateado para ver en su corazón, el mismo reveló que la morena estaba enamorada de Yuichiru Kumada, y que ella, una vez Endimion y Serenity asumieron le rompió el corazón diciéndole que lo de ellos jamás podría ser, porque ella siempre lo había usado de distracción, lo cierto era que la intenciones la princesa de Marte era que el muchacho tuviera coraje de ella y decidiera olvidarla, que rehiciera su vida y fuera feliz con otra, porque ella nunca podría darle lo que el deseaba, una familia. Ella creyó que lo había logrado, hasta que envió un espía a investigar para saber como se encontraba, como jefa de espionaje e inteligencia y comandante en jefe de la guardia Real tenia acceso a enviar a investigar personas sin dar explicaciones ni razones. El espia que fue enviado no volvio con buenas noticias, Yuichiru había caído en una profunda depresión que lo llevó a consumir drogas y alcohol, y en la nueva era de paz y prosperidad en la tierra el fue recluido en un Instituto para mejorar la calidad de vida, pero nunca se repuso, llegando al límite de perder la cordura, el psiquiatra no daba buen pronóstico y esto consumía el corazón de la Diosa del fuego y la guerra. Cuando Serena vió el dolor en el alma de su amiga, rompió en llanto y la abrazo, otra vez se preguntaba ¿por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿por qué el bienestar de la humanidad era incompatible con la felicidad de ella y sus amigas? No lo pensó mucho, en medio del desconcierto de todos y el llanto de Lady Marte, la Reina desapareció. Todos en el castillo comenzaron la búsqueda y estaban en estado de alerta e histeria. La regente de fuego tenía un nudo en su garganta y un gran sentimiento de culpa. Su mejor amiga había visto el dolor que ella intento ocultar por todos los medios y por eso se fue. Pero nunca imagino donde.

Serenity se presentó en el reclusorio donde se encontraba Kumada, los médicos y personal auxiliar de guardia no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. La hermosa y pura diosa de la luna llena estaba frente a ellos brillando y sus alas extendidas parecía que flotaba, su cabello plateado se mecia con la brisa y a su paso dejaba un aroma a hierbas frescas y cacao, con cada metro que avanzaba, el poder del Crystal de Plata sanaba a los desauseados. Llego a la habitación de Yuichiru, posó el Crystal sobre él y le dijo "Vamos, te está esperando, no querrás que te vea en este estado cierto?" El sólo movió la cabeza y dejo que la piedra milagrosa hiciera efecto. Por la madrugada la Reina reapareció en el mismo lugar donde se la había visto por última vez, en el centro del salón comedor. Los guardias reales hicieron sonar las trompetas y las sailors se dirigieron al lugar para llorar y abrazarce a su reina, ellas sabían que estaba bien, pero no saber de su paradero les daba angustias. La reina beso y acaricio una por una y le dedico su más calida sonrisa. En ese momento los guardias de la entrada del Palacio alertaron de visitaa y Serena dijo "amiga Reí, es a ti a quien buscan... ve..."

Sailors Mars levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizaron al encontrarse con los de su Soberana, sabía lo que significaba, así que abrazo a su amiga y salió de prisa a los corredores a recibir a su amado. A pesar del enojo de Endimion y de los golpes que le propinó a la Reina cuando estuvieron solos, Serena no dio marcha atrás, y permitió que Yuichiru viviera en el Palacio junto a Rei. Se le dio la responsabilidad de consejero en servicios sociales y su lealtad para con su reina fue una de las más admiradas en todos los reinos de la vía Láctea.

En los años posteriores, la que fue beneficiada es sailor Júpiter. Makoto siempre había desempeñado un papel impecable en el entrenamiento de los aspirantes a la guardia real, además de ser la encargada de desarrollar y dirigir las escuelas militares, junto con Mars y Uranus hacían el mejor de los equipos, Lady Júpiter amaba su trabajo y estaba muy comprometida, no tenía tiempo de pensar en formar familia o enamorarse, pese a ser romántica y muy sofisticada, en sus años de juventud jamás pudo mantener una relación estable, le valió tantas lágrimas y desilusiones, que simplemente dejo de esperar el amor, y se dedicó por completo ser la mejor chef y entrenar duramente toda clase de artes marciales, cuando llegó la nueva era, ella resulto ser la más preparada.

En ese año llegó una comitiva de Kinmoku, en la tierra se realizaba una visita protocolar para tratar asuntos de Estados y la incorporación de nuevas galaxias al sistema económico/comercial/militar. El encargado de tal despliegue fue el mismísimo Taiki Kou, príncipe heredero de la primera luna kinmunkiana, la luna Maker de la creación. Enviado por la Reina Kakiuu por su habilidad en las negociaciones y su excelente dicción y orataria. Era el encargado de asistir a la tierra en la organización y brindar apoyo intelectual y militar ante cualquier contingencia. Esto fue una sorpresa para Mercury, sabía que un contingente proveniente del planeta aliado llegaría. Pero nunca imagino que él se encontrará afectado a la misión. No tenía valor para mirarlo. Se había comportado como una cobarde en el pasado, y ahora le informaban que tenía que trabajar junto a él. El destino era injusto. Pero la protectora de Mercurio tuvo una pequeña esperanza, la reina permitía que sus senshis tomarán esposo, sabía por Yaten que el nunca se había casado, pensó que el joven príncipe aún seguía enamorado de ella, que podía explicarle que había sucedido y porque lo había dejado partir, podía decirle abiertamente cuanto lo amaba y que sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para buscarlo y confesarle el amor que nunca dejó de sentir y que tuvo que ocultar. Todo iba bien para sus amigas en el amor, ella no seria la excepción.

Esa mañana del 28 de julio arribó a la estación interestelar del Palacio, la nave donde se encontraba Taiki Kou y su comitiva. Al bajar fue recibido por la Reina y su corte, Entre los cuales se encontraba Yaten. El vocero real anunció "Su Majestad Neo Reina Serenity de la Tierra. Reina de la Luna Llena, legendaria Sailor Moon, Nombrada Enviada del Bien, Suprema Semilla Estelar de la Vía Láctea, guardiana del Cristal de Plata, La espada Lunar y de la Copa Lunar, protectora del Cosmos y del Caldero Primordial..." del otro lado un vocero anunció "Príncipe Taiki Kou, guardian del Talisman de la primera Luna de creación de Kinmoku, representante real de la Reina Kakiuu, canciller interestelar para Kinmonku , ex Sailors Star Maker". Finalizada las presentaciones, desde ambos lados se hicieron las reverencias correspondientes. Al finalizar Serenity tuvo la intención de acercarse pero Yaten fue más rápido y desvió la atención llevando a su hermano a conocer el Palacio. Se excusó diciendo que seguramente el canciller estaba exhausto por el viaje y que era mejor conversar luego. Todo sucedió inmediatamente y nadie tuvo tiempo de decir algo. A pesar del desconcierto de todas por el extraño comportamiento de Yaten, la princesa de Mercurio estaba ilusionada y embobada con aquel muchacho... pensó que el paso del tiempo no hizo mella en él, que por el contrario, lo encontraba más atractivo y mucho más sexi.

Pronto todo cambió cuando Yaten solicitó una audiencia con carácter urgente con la reina y sus sailors. La reina no se lo negó. Por la tarde todos, incluyendo a Endimion, se encontraban en el despacho Real y con vos temblorosa comenzó a relatar...

*

Hola! Hola!!! he aquí el segundo capítulo...

que tendrá el cuñadito q contar????

en la proxima se sabe... jeje

gracias a:

Kay CherryBlossom... creo que respondí tu pregunta en el capitulo. igual no me centraré mucho en ellos... es solo como una intro donde daré el contexto... si habrá SereSeiya pero aún falta... patience...

@andreita Kou... gracias por tus buenas vibras amiga!!! es bueno recibir ánimos, y sobre todo de los q tienen experiencia...!!!!


	3. 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

la trama si es bien mía.

les advierto... hay lemón Yuri... si señor, aclaro.. para no herir susceptibilidades.

,...

...

...

.

...

"Yo.. no se como explicar esto.. la verdad no pensaba que él fuera el designado por Kakiuu para está tarea... esteeeeh..."

"Yaten... no dilates y explica por favor.. . No hay demasiado tiempo." Dijo la Diosa de Venus que estaba enterada de la situación. Las demás Senshis la miraron extrañada, que sabía Minako? Que ocultaba el príncipe Healer?

"Tienes razón Mina..." fue su respuesta, hubo un silencio y a continuación tomo aire y explicó

"Verán... chicas, Amy... el no las recuerda, o bah si... pero no como las cosas fueron. Digamos que sus recuerdos fueron un poquito modificados con respecto a la convivencia que tuvimos en nuestra pasada estancia en la Tierra"

"Que bueno, no tengo que preocuparme porque ese principito quiera casarse con una de mis guardianas" dijo Endimion con desdén y acidez en sus palabras, mientras la sailor del agua comenzaba a derramar lágrimas silenciosas...

Ante esta situación la reina dijo: "Creo que no es oportuno tu comentario mi querido Endimion, además te recuerdo, no son tus guardianas, son guardianas del antiguo Millenio de Plata, tu dejaste morir a tus guardianes... asi que por favor... entonces a ver Yaten... cuéntanos mejor"

El rey sólo puso mala cara y juro que luego se vengaria por haberlo cuestionado.

" Verán, yo no sabía ésto, hasta que ocurrió nuestra reconstruccion en Kinmonku, lo siento Amy pero tengo que contarlo..." la cara de Mercury se tensionó, sabía que parte de su secreto se iba a revelar...

" a diferencia de Mina conmigo, que nos dimos una oportunidad luego de la guerra de las sailors, y que mantuvimos una relación hasta que la reina contrajo nupcias... Taiki y Amy tuvieron su romance, obvio muy en secreto... tanto... que ni Seiya ni yo nos dimos cuenta..." ante ésta verdad todos los presentes voltearon a a Amy como interrogando con la mirada, la aludida, muy sonrojada asintió levemente y otra vez todos voltearon a Yaten invitandolo a continuar

"...cuando todo acabo, Taiki y Amy se separaron, y no porque mi hermano lo deseara, sino porque ella (la señaló) dijo que su romance fue un error... que ambos tenían misiones diferentes y que era mejor dar por concluida su relación..."

Las miradas incrédulas de todos se posaron nuevamente sobre la peliazul, que silenciosamente derramaba lágrimas y ya no intentaba ocultar su vergüenza...

"Amy... por que no nos los dijiste? Por que te guardaste tanto tiempo esto?"

"Serena yo... fue muy dificil..." y de pronto explotó su volcán de emociones "... eramos unas niñas... con una misión tan grande. Mi sueño de ser una doctora, mi sueño de un romance, todo era mínimo al lado de todo ésto (señaló a su alrededor)... la misión de servirte y protegerte ante todo se hizo carne en mi... y luché tanto porque se cumpliera lo que una vez nos fue mostrado... tuve miedo, luego de lo de Galaxia tuve mucho miedo... ver morir a mis amigas, dejarte desprotegida, y en mi último aliento de vida pensé en el amor que siento por Taiki... y también pensé en cuanto las amo (miro a sus compañeras de batallas y luego a la reina)... en cuanto te amo Serena, siempre serás mi princesa y quizás si yo hubiese prestado atención, si tan solo hubiera puesto mi energía en investigar y dar con el enemigo y no andar con un romance secreto, hubiera evitado verlas morir y dejarte desprotegida!" Dijo esto último y rompió en un llanto amrgo, cargado de siglos de culpa, la Neo Reina se acercó a su amiga, pareciera que no sabía nada de sus guardianas, ella sabía que sufrían, pero no cuanto, la abrazó y la beso maternalmente, acunó su rostro en sus manos y la obligó a mirarla... "amiga, no debiste cargar con eso tanto tiempo y sola, a todas nos superó el destino, pero siempre lo enfrentamos juntas... por favor no te culpes, si vamos por errores, yo en aquel entonces era muy débil, y confiaba ciegamente en las personas, pero todos aprendemos de nuestros errores, tu misma lo sabes, hay cosas que no puedo cambiar pero prometo que trataré de hacerte feliz..." Amy asintió y enjugó sus lágrimas, la reina se giró sobre sus pasos y con una mirada apacible dijo "Yaten, por favor, cuentanos, por que Taiki no recuerda nada..."

El platinado dió un suspiro haciendo que su flequillo ondeara con la suave brisa de su aliento y continuó "mi hermano siempre pensó que Amy cambiaría de parecer, que podrían darle una continuidad a su amor, siempre guardó esperanza, pero todo cambió cuando vinimos a tu boda Serena, Amy terminó por romperle el corazón a mi hermano, dijo que no lo amaba más y que su deseo principal era cumplir su deber de sailor, que era feliz así y que dudaba si alguna vez lo había amado, y asi fue que regresamos ambos a Kinmonku con el corazon dolido, pues ese día Mina y yo también nos separamos, claro yo sabía cual era la misión de mi Diosa, y sabía que nuestro amor podía más que todas las barreras, siempre guardamos esperanzas de vivir nuestro amor, pero no en esta vida, en cambio Taiki se fue lleno de dudas y con el alma hecha añicos, al volver se encerró en la biblioteca del palacio, apenas comía y se aseaba. Hasta que un dio salió, todos sus pelos revueltos y la cara llena de lagrimas con una fotografía de Amy en la mano y un libro de conjuros para el cristal Sagrado de fuego, y le pidió a la princesa Kakiuu:

Flash Back:

"Princesa, (llorando se hinca sobre sus rodillas) por favor, de todo corazón, borreme la memoria, ya no quiero sufrir, no quiero recordarla..."

"Mi querida estrella, me encantaría poder ayudarte a desterrar tu sufrimiento, pero no se manejar aún todo el potencial del Cristal, y por nada del mundo me arriesgaría tomar una accion que puede llegar a hacerte más mal del que ya padeces..."

"Yo puedo enseñarle, he leído sobre como conjurar el poder, y como aprovechar la energía del Cristal del fuego, por lo que mas quiera, no me niegue esta oportunidad de olvidar y comenzar de nuevo..."

La princesa de las flores doradas, miró hacia abajo, como meditando su resolución... y finalmente dijo "esta bien, hagámoslo... si tu realmente quieres eso, no me opondré"

Fin del Flash back

"Y asi fue como, con la ayuda de mi hermano, Kakiuu exploto el potencial del cristal, a pesar de que Seiya y yo nos opusimos, la princesa siguió la voluntad de Taiki, y anuló todos sus recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con Amy y su amor, luego estuvo varios días en una especie de coma, cuando despertó nos dimos cuenta que para él, Mercury, solo era una sailor más... para sus recuerdos nada te une a él Mercury... lo siento"

"No te disculpes Yaten, yo lo orillé a esa decisión, en parte merezco este castigo..."

"No Amy, no digas eso... no es justo, yo tal vez podría revertirlo, solo necesito averiguar como, juntas lo haremos..."

"Me temo que eso no es posible Serena" fue la voz de Mina quien interrumpió, y agregó "cuando fui a Kinmonku, la princesa me explicó que el Cristal de fuego comparte algunas cualidades del Cristal de Plata, que obra de acuerdo al deseo más profundo del corazón... para revertir, es necesario que Taiki lo desee de todo corazón... y él ni siquiera sabe que una parte de su vida fue borrada..."

"O por todos los cielos!!! Es cierto Yaten???

" me temo que si Majestad... nada podemos hacer..."

Y mientras algunos seguían especulando como hacer para lograr que Taiki quiera recordar. Amy salió sigilosamente del despacho, se iría a su lugar favorito, ahí entre los libros, como tratando de recuperar la cordura y el buen juicio que el amor le quitaba, dejandola tan desvalida y miserable.

Pero alguien se dió cuenta de la huida de la peliazul. Jupiter, la incondicional, ella era la unica que sabía de ese romance, se había hecho muy amiga de Taiki, y con Amy era con la que mejor se llevaban en épocas de preparatoria, muchas veces

Makoto tuvo que encubrir a Amy y a su enamorado, ella les decía sus otras amigas que la guardiana del agua se encontraba con ella, Mako hacia guardia por ellos! Ella era feliz haciendo a sus amigos felices. A ella no le iba bien en el amor, pero se regocijaba si sus amigas eran amadas y correspondidas. Por eso se sorprendió cuando su inteligente amiga rompió con Taiki. Nunca pudo entender... siempre la veía llorar, y más se desconcertó cuando por accidente escucho a su amiga romper el corazón del castaño en la boda de los príncipes. Las palabras que la peliazul usó eran tan frías y duras, que hasta llegó a pensar que Amy había sido poseída por algún tipo de diamons... pero no, una vez Taiki se perdió en el firmamento dejando una estela brillante en dirección al planeta de las flores doradas, Amy dió un grito desgarrador desde su alma, su suerte estaba hechada, su deber era lo único que quedaba, no había espacio para los sueños y el romance... Mako corrió hacía su preciada amiga y la abrazó, tratando de hacer menguar su dolor, beso su cabeza, y Amy la tomó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Mako y siguió llorando, y una vez que las lagrimas cesaron fueron juntas a lo que quedaba de la recpción, faltaba días para que Tokio de Crystal nazca, pero a pesar de ser un sueño esperado por todas, casi todas recién caían en la cuenta de lo que conllevaba, y también parecía que su amiga y princesa sufría más que disfrutar. Que pasaba con todos? No era ésto lo que querían? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la castaña, ella por su parte, hace mucho había asumido su responsabilidad, y sabía de sobra también, que por casi una eternidad iba a estar sola, ella y sus amigas y el maravilloso ser que tenían que proteger era todo lo que tenía Mako, no necesitaba más.

Por otro lado, Amy se sentía desdichada, como era posible que todo lo malo le sucediera a ella, así que se refugió en los brazos de Mako, y su amistad se profundizó aun más. Como eran sailor interiores, su deber era estar donde estaba la Reina, así que convivían todas juntas en el castillo, esto fue como una bandita para el corazón de roto de Amy, aun le quedaba su amada reina, sus amigas y su incondicional confidente Makoto.

Por las noches la peliazul se escabullía por los corredores y llegaba a la alcoba de la castaña. Mako la recibía y la escuchaba hasta muy entrada la madrugada, y luego ambas quedaban dormidas. Así se repitió durante mucho tiempo, hasta que una noche, Amy encontró a Mako de lo más linda y encantadora, se dió cuenta cuan bien olía, y al estar recostada con ella pudo apreciar sus féminas curvas, un calor recorrió su cuerpo, sintió una descarga eléctrica en su vientre y se apreció mojada en la entrepierna. Trato durante varias semanas alejar ese pensamiento. Pues ella aún amaba al kinmonkiano.

Pero una noche, perdió la razón, amaba a Taiki, pero deseaba y quería mucho a la diosa de Júpiter. Así que mientras Mako acariciaba su cabeza, cantándole una canción para dormir, Amy se dió vuelta bruscamente y beso con anhelo y pasión los labios de su amiga. La castaña abrió grande los ojos, ella también se había sentido atraída a su amiga, nunca pensó ser correspondida, y saliendo de su estupor con la lengua de Amy abriéndose paso en su boca le correspondió el beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazarón en un ritmo pasional, sus manos buscaron acariciar con urgencia y con anhelo el cuerpo de la otra, ¡que bien se sentía! Pues para Amy no era novedad, ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar con una mujer, en una batalla que había peleado con Maker, vió muy sensual a la chica, y se dió cuenta que era su chica. Esa noche aprendió el arte de amar a una persona, sin importar el género. Y ahora con Makoto se sentía bien, que ella podía llevar la delantera sin ningún problema. Por otro lado la sailor del trueno no entendía, pero se dejo llevar, ella solo una vez había estado con un hombre y no había sido para nada grato, en cambio con Amy, estaba sintiendo una pasión sin limites. Y se dejo guiar. Cuando los besos húmedos de su amiga, ahora amante bajaron por su cuello hasta el valle entre sus senos, pensó si quizás se había equivocado de orientación sexual, y por eso había sufrido tanto, se sentía tan bien siendo adorada y acariciada por los labios, lengua y manos de Amy. Un gemido sordo, cargado de éxtasis salió de sus labios cuando la peliazul comenzó a mover suave y gentilmente su lengua sobre su pezón, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba imitar la acción en el otro pecho. La castaña comenzó a jadear, era tanta su excitación, que su húmedad incrementó en la entrepierna, arqueó su espalda y mientras Amy seguía succionando devotamente su pezón, bajo una mano hacía su objetivo, acariciando su zona sensible con gentileza, rozando apenas su botón de placer, esta acción solo provocó en Júpiter ansiedad y tomo la mano de su amante y la movió en un ritmo frenético para rozar con mas ímpetu. Amy encontró esto adorable y divertido, ver a su mejor amiga atontada de placer, dejó de lamer los senos e hizo contacto visual con su amante, y ahí fue cuando introdujo dos dedos en su amiga, moviendo rítmicamente la mano, la amada comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, se sentía agitada, por demás excitada, y ahi fue cuando exploto de placer, nunca había sentido un órgasmo, y lo disfrutó tanto. Sobre todo la devoción con la que fue tratada fue lo que mas disfrutó. Por su parte Amy retiro su mano y lamió su mano, encontraba delicioso el elixir de su amiga. La castaña la miró y la besó, y le dijo "enséñame, quiero que disfrutes de esto tanto como yo..."

La peliazul mostró una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, le podía enseñar tantas cosas, pero no, ya habría tiempo para probar, por lo pronto no quería asustar a su amiga, sabía cuanto había sufrido, y su intención era que la regente de Júpiter disfrutara y se sintiera cómoda. Así que le pidió a Makoto que se sentara en la cama apoyándose en el respaldar, abrió sus piernas, miro con lujuria la vista maravillosa de su amiga, y se sentó entre medio de las piernas de la castaña, dándole la espalda, sus nalgas chocaron contra la intimidad aún húmeda de Mako y le arranco un gemido. Con una mano tomó la mano de su amiga y le enseñó como acariciar sus sensibles pezones, con la otra mano, tomó la que le quedaba libre a Júpiter y la posicionó en su intimidad, Amy comenzó a bambolear sus pelvis, primero suave, luego con mas energia, Mako entendió y acompañó el ritmo de su amiga con la mano, Amy dejo ver parte de su cuello, y la castaña le besó con suma pasión, ésta acción provocó tanta exitación en la regente de Mercurio que terminó explotando de placer en las manos de su amiga...

Cuando acabaron, ambas fueron juntas a ducharse, era tan fácil para ellas, no sentían vergüenza, se sentían bien, hablaron de cualquier cosa, menos de lo que acaba de ocurrir en la habitación, y ninguna se sintió incomoda, para ellas fue tan normal, como si llevasen una eternidad haciéndolo... desconociendo por completo que efectivamente, serían amantes por varios siglos

AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM --

AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM -- AM

Bien... aquí una actualización más... a que no se esperaban de Júpiter y Mercury??? ehhh???

bueno, la verdad no se como llegue ahí. Si hubo una imagen que vi por ahí que me dio la idea... jejeje... pero en fin... creo que salió.. no critiquen mucho... es mi primer fic, por si fuera poco mi primer lemon y yuri... me muero!!!!! XDgracias a todas las que me leen... sus rws me incentivan...

a Blueberry Princess a Rossy Kou (Guest) a Andreíta Kou... Kay Cherry blossom...

y a los que lectores anónimos...

Les deseo buen inicio de semana a todos!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo sólo los uso con fines de esparcimiento.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Pero nunca lograron enamorarse, Amy nunca pudo olvidar a Taiki, y Mako, aunque disfrutaba sus encuentros con la peliazul, tampoco pudo entregar su alma por entero, como si perteneciera alguien más, y lo que ella no sabía, que efectivamente así era.

Con el paso del tiempo, dejaron sus encuentros pasionales, y su amistad se mantuvo intacta, hasta quizás más fortalecida.

Por esa razón, Mako conocía muy bien a la diosa de Mercurio, y cuando la encontró en la biblioteca la abrazó, no hacía falta decir nada, ella sabía cuánto era el dolor y culpa con el que su amiga cargaba. Mercury ahogó sus llantos en el abrazó de su amiga y sólo dijo... "Se que lo merezco, pero duele, duele mucho..."

Mako calló, no debía decir nada, nada de lo que dijera conformaría el corazón de su amiga...

"Sabes... pensaba disculparme con él, decirle que estaba muy arrepentida, incluso, estaba dispuesta a superar que el haya hecho su vida sin mi, porque era de esperarse... pero que me haya borrado completamente, eso es ciertamente más doloroso..."

"Yo la verdad aún no lo creo, pero quizás puedas enamorarlo de nuevo... contarle tu historia, explicarle por que hiciste lo que hiciste... y quizá así el quiera recordarte... y por fin tengan ambos una oportunidad..."

"No, eso no... no imagino el dolor que le causé, y ya no quiero hacerle más daño... si el así lo decidió, lo respetaré..."

"Como tu digas Amy! Sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado..."

Y así acabó esa conversación, pero Mako no se daría por vencida, trataría de buscar a Taiki y tantear la situación, si había una luz de esperanza, ella la aprovecharía.

Al otro día, luego de que todas las senshis dieran su reporte y se retiraron a su labor diaria, Mako pidió permiso para hablar con Serenity...

"Majestad, yo quisiera hablar con usted, ya falta poco para Navidad... y bueno, yo he resuelto cuál será mi deseo navideño, y espero pueda cumplirlo..."

"Ay Mako, Mako..." dijo la reina meneando la cabeza "no me llames con tanto protocolo por favor... pero a ver... me causa mucha curiosidad cuál será tu deseo amiga..." habló la reina juntando sus manos y con ojos soñadores, era lo que mas disfrutaba de ser reina, el poder hacer feliz a todos, sobre todo a sus amigas...

"Bueno, verás..." dijo la castaña poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca y buscando las palabras correctas continuó "Estuve pensando, sabes cuánto adoro a Amy, y es públicamente conocido el dolor que le causó todo esto con Taiki... así que yo pensé en pedirte un deseo para hacerla sentir mejor, que Taiki pueda recordar, y que pueda darle una oportunidad a Amy..."

El rostro de la reina se entristreció... "que más quisiera yo, poder devolverle sus memorias a Taiki, y que se amen sin barreras con mi dulce y gentil Amy, aún a pesar del todo el poder que alberga el Crystal de Plata, eso no me es posible. El debe desearlo, pero nadie debe decirle que le borraron la memoria... es muy complejo... y también quisiera ayudarla... pero esto si que no está en mis manos"

"Si yo, trato de convencerlo, sin decirle que el decidió borrarse la memoria, podría hacerse?

Serenity sonrió, "quizás si.. no es seguro, pero si el quisiera haría el intento... Mako? Por que? Por que haces todo esto? Acaso no deseas nada para ti?"

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la castaña... camino lento hasta el ventanal del despacho, esa misma ventana, y esa misma vista que había sido tantas veces confidente de la Soberana de la vía Láctea...

Y Mako dijo: "la verdad, es que luego de lo que ocurrió con Motoki, me esforcé por cumplir mis sueños, fui una gran chef, una excelente florista, y sabes que tome toda clase de artes marciales para ser tu mejor guerrera, todo lo hice con gusto... no me arrepiento, y fui y aún soy muy feliz, de momento no necesito nada, simplemente el velar por ti, y por las chicas... si ustedes alcanzan su felicidad por supuesto también lo haré yo. Y sabes cuánto es mi amor por Amy... una amistad pura, y un amor incondicional... no es el típico amor que sientes por un hombre... es distinto... y yo quiero hacerla feliz..."

"En verdad, te entiendo... y lamentó que lo tuyo con Amy no diera frutos, hacían bonita pareja... prometo que te ayudaré si puedo..."

"Gracias Serena, y no es que no haya funcionado, simplemente, nuestro amor es distinto..."

Serenity asintió y Mako le sonrío, con una reverencia se retiró del despacho de la reina, camino por los corredores en busca de su objetivo...

Tras un rato de recorrer el palacio y sus inmediaciones, cansada, la regente de Júpiter decidió tomar un descanso, no lo había encontrado, y eso la frustaba, faltaban 6 días para Navidad, y tenía que convencer a Taiki de querer recuperar sus recuerdos, sin decirle nada, parecía una tarea extremadamente difícil... se sentó en una banca del jardín real frente al lago, un brisa corría meciendo sus cabellos, miró hacia el frente siguió meditando en silencio. Se echó hacia atrás en la banca, el sol le daba en la cara, estiró sus brazos a los lados, volvió a suspirar, decidió cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Pero el descanso no duró mucho tiempo, una sombra cubrió su rostro haciendola sobresaltarse, abrió los ojos grandes, y ahí estaba él... sin querer el había llegado a ella y por supuesto no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

"Taiki... que sorpresa" dijo la castaña y se acomodó señalando que se sentará a su lado...

"Hola Mako... no quise asustarse... simplemente me llamo la atención la forma que dormías bajo el sol..." dijo el ex starlight un poco sonrojado por su intromisión...

"Jajaja, no te preocupes... la verdad, no dormía, simplemente reflexionaba, éste lugar me da paz!"

"Vaya... que coincidencia... desde que conocí este lugar me gusta venir aquí... siento mucha tranquilidad y calidez..."

"Claro, para eso fue creado este lugar..."

"Como?" Preguntó el castaño un poco intrigado, el creía saber todo de la tierra y del palacio de Crystal... pero nunca había escuchado ni leído acerca del Lago Serenidad de la tierra, sabía que había un valle en la luna que se llamaba así.. lo había estudiado, pero este lugar era un misterio para Taiki, muchas veces creyó oír voces y risas desde el lago, y sentía mucha alegría y calma cada vez que estaba ahí... se había convertido en un enigma, que pronto la guerrera del trueno resolvería...

"Pues verás..." fue la voz de Makoto que interrumpió los pensamiento del representante de Kinmonku. "La Neo Reina Serenity cuando se enteró que no podía engendrar hijos, y que parte del futuro que nos fue revelado no se cumpliría por que su resplandor era débil y que el Rey no la amaba, ella calló en una terrible depresión, todas estábamos muy preocupadas, nuestro futuro se desvanecía y nuestro motivo de vivir se apagaba, los recuerdos de la pequeña dama eran tan fuertes en ella, y no podía creer que durante siglos se le hubiera ocultado, que la dinastía lunar engendraban hijas solas, sin la necesidad de un padre, todas las hijas de la luna son Diosas... por eso no necesitan un hombre, pero si amor, y seguridad y a ella eso le faltaba..."

"No entiendo, Serena, recuerdo, ella estaba muy enamorada de Mamoru, se casaban no sólo por ese maravilloso futuro que una vez nos platicaron, yo vine a su casamiento... y la vi casarse enamorada, aunque nunca entendí su relación con Seiya, se que ellos se veían, pero el aceptó el destino de ella e hizo el suyo propio... y bueno... Serena en teoría era feliz..."

"Todos creímos eso, pero no, ella había dejado de amar a Mamoru hace mucho tiempo, y siguió adelante con todo por amor a nosotras y a su hija Rini... durante años buscaron quedar embarazados, pero no dio frutos, Endimión, comenzó a engañarla, y en secreto la golpeaba, nosotros nos enteramos de esto mucho tiempo después..."

"Es increíble, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero que tiene que ver este lugar con esa historia?..." preguntó Taiki tratando de descifrar el final del relato de su compañera.

"Pues, Serena ya no toleraba toda la situación, y envió a Luna y Artemis al palacio lunar, precisamente a averiguar porque motivo ella no quedaba embarazada... y lo que trajeron fueron noticias devastadoras para todas... y sobre todo para ella y Endimion..."

"Increíble... que descubrieron Luna y Artemis?"

Y Mako con lágrimas a punto de salir recordó y relató

FLASH BACK

Una resplandor cruzó el cielo terrestre, casi un mes había pasado desde que su doncella y su compañero abandonarán la tierra en busca de respuesta para su soberana, Serenity sintió la presencia de sus gatunos amigos, que gracias al poder desplegado del Crystal de Plata, podían transformarse en gatos o humanos a voluntad. La Neo Reina apresurada salió del palacio, casi nunca lo hacía y sus guardianas se alertaron ante el comportamiento extraño de su Reina, acaso había un nuevo enemigo? No. Claro que no, al llegar junto a su Reina en la entrada del jardín real vieron como Luna y Artemis tomaban forma humana y se acercaron a Serenity para abrazarla, la regente lunar, podía presentir la angustia en el corazón de sus más leales compañeros, pero decidió darles tiempo para que se recuperarán, luego conversarían... Las senshis muy felices de verlos, los escoltaron hacia el palacio, esperando que alguna novedad se escapará de la boca de los felinos... pero no ocurrió inmediatamente.

Un nuevo día llegó, Endimion debía viajar a Nuevo Oriente, a pesar del nuevo orden, había grupos de insurrectos que no se sujetaban a la autoridad de los soberanos debido a una influencia maligna, y siempre viajaba para poner orden... y también para pasar tiempo con su secretaria, su amante, y ya no intentaba ocultar a ojos de la reina. La noche anterior, luego de la llegada de Luna y Artemis, Serena y Endimion discutieron, ella no quería que el la dejará sola ante lo que los gatos debían decirle, y no quería seguir siendo objeto de burla de nadie, necesitaba sentirse amada y respetada por el hombre que había escogido, a pesar de que nunca estuvo conforme con su destino.

Pero para Endimion no había razón, estaba cansado de la frialdad de Serenity, ese amor perfecto que decía que le profesaba se había acabado, ella no podía darles hijos, ella no servía, no era digna de él, pero estaría con ella por conveniencia, el Cristal Plateado mantenía armonía en todo el sistema solar además de prolongar la vida en los habitantes de la tierra, si se separaban, un cataclismo se produciría y correría riesgo su planeta, su posición y su vida... por otro lado Serena no perdía las esperanzas, ella creía que haciendo esfuerzos y pasando tiempo juntos podrían revivir algo de su antiguo amor. Pero su esposo, cegado en su egoísmo no entraba en razón, esa noche le propinó un golpe a su Reina en la cara y le dijo que no se metiera, si se quedaba embarazada quizás ahí reconsideraría serle fiel, por lo pronto el quería ser libre...

La Reina no durmió en toda la noche, deseaba que llegue la mañana, si pudiera quedar embarazada, si pudiera tener a su pequeña dama sería feliz, estaba ansiosa por saber como hacer para darle vida a su adoración, y al motivo que la mantenía con vida...

Esa mañana trato de ocultar el golpe, el Rey se había marchado, y ella utilizó el Cristal para curarse, no logró mucho, así que se cubrió parte con maquillaje. Luego del desayuno, se reunieron todas como de costumbre a dar sus reportes, las inner senshis y las outers senshis informaron su situación, y al finalizar pidió a Luna y Artemis que dijeran que habían averiguado...

"Luna, Artemis, por favor quiero que me cuenten, cuáles fueron los resultados de su investigación?..."

Los mencionado se miraron como dándose fuerza... y se pararon en el centro...

"Serena, no prefieres que nos retiramos?" Minako fue la que habló, algo había hablado con su antiguo confidente y a pesar que no sabía todo, intuía que era algo malo... por eso preguntó

"No Mina, las necesito a todas, sea lo que sea se que puedo contar con ustedes... Luna por favor"

Luna hizo un paso hacia delante para quedar frente a su antigua princesa y mejor amiga, estaba por hablar, pero Artemis la detuvo, sabía cuánto había sufrido Luna por lo que se habían enterado, y decidió ser él quien le explicará a la reina...

"Te lo explicaré yo Serenity.." la mirada de la Soberana se posicionó sobre el peliplateado y asintió...

"Cuando llegamos al Palacio lunar, que fue reconstruido en su totalidad, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca para comenzar nuestra investigaciones, varios días y noches estuvimos en esa labor, hasta que cansados nos fuimos al templo Lunar, a pedirle a la Diosa que nos guiará a una pista... todas las noches hacíamos esto, rezábamos sobre la pira lunar, y una noche la Diosa Artemisa y la Diosa Selene se nos presentó y puso en nuestra manos el libro sagrado de las dinastías lunares, ahí cuentan las historias desde el incio del sistema solar, narra la biografía de cada reina y princesa lunar, relata sobre el Crystal del Plata, también cuenta sobre sailor Cosmos, que es la última Diosa que dará la Luna, y como sabemos ese es tu título luego de tu ascensión al trono y que el cristal del universo te eligiera. Lo que descubrimos es que ninguna de tus antepasados y tus reencarnaciones tuvieron o tomaron esposos, siempre eran madres solteras... y No había genética masculina en las niñas que nacían, ya que las Diosas de la luna daban a luz de su deseo y por el poder del Cristal de Plata. Cada niña de la siguiente generación era más poderosa que su madre por naturaleza, y sólo nacía una princesa si la reina en cuestión era feliz, plena y había alcanzado a desarrollar al máximo su poder..."

Un resplandor apareció en las frentes de las Senshis mostrando cada una su símbolo astronómico, pues para ellas era similar... en cada planeta del universo las guardianas y soberanas habían sido siempre mujeres, diosas y semidiosas, y daban a luz siempre niñas, de la misma forma que lo hacían en Luna, esos recuerdos sellados fueron abiertos y todas lloraron... incluyendo a la Reina, "por eso siempre estábamos solas, por eso me enamoré de Endimion en el pasado, me quise revelar contra el universo y las arrastre conmigo Mars, Mercury, Júpiter, Venus, y ustedes también se enamoraron, yo si sabía esto, por eso mi madre nos dió una oportunidad, enviándome a reencarnar con ustedes como una mortal más, para darnos una oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, pero las tinieblas no descansan y era necesario que despertáramos, y así nuestro destino..."

Sollozos se escucharon en el despacho, todas estaban aturdidas ante tal revelación... y la reina, no podía creer, si ella lo hubiera sabido, se hubiera ahorrado tantos disgustos, no necesitaba casarse para tener a Rini... podía hacerlo sola, pero

"Oh, por todas las estrellas, Endimion se disgustará de ésta noticia... y por que? Por que aún no nació mi amada pequeña dama? Qué está mal conmigo?"

"Nada está mal contigo Serena!" fue Luna quien habló "solo que, como dijo Artemis, las Reinas engendraban hijas cuando eran felices y plenas, y cuando habían alcanzado la madurez y desarrollado todo su poder, sabes que el Crystal de Plata es un corazón, por lo tanto se conecta con el tuyo y por eso sigue tu voluntad..."

"Puedes haber alcanzado el máximo poder, puedes haber sido elegida la guardiana más poderosa del universo, pero no eres feliz, y aunque haz madurado, hay desiciones que aún no has tomado y son necesarias, por eso el Crystal no te brindó la posibilidad de ser madre... pero se que lo lograrás " fue Artemis quien dijo ésto último y apoyo su mano en el hombro de la Reina que lloraba silenciosamente mirando al piso...

"Entonces, nosotras podemos dejar descendencia con nuestros cristales sailor?" Fue Amy quien preguntó...

"En realidad así sería, pero cuando la reina Serenity les dio la oportunidad de reencarnar, le pidió a la guardiana del caldero primordial que le quitará ese gran peso, así lo hizo, pero no con Serena, porque ella lleva la sangre y las memorias de las guerreras, reinas y princesa más fuerte de todas las historias, y su sangre y descendencia debe mantenerse pura, para equilibrar el universo..." Artemis explicó...

Haruka y Michiru se secretearon algo, Hotaru y Setsuna las miraron ceñudas, mientras la reina era consolada por las inner senshi...

"Cabeza de bombón, porque no eres feliz? Dime, que podemos hacer para devolverte tu sonrisa y calidez? Como antes, que tan sólo una sonrisa tuya bastaba para iluminar nuestras existencias...?"

"No lo sé Haruka..." sonrió a Uranus la rubia de odangos, "simplemente me obnubilé con un futuro que ya tenía predestinado, que no pensé en construir mi felicidad, creí que podía ser feliz..."

"Lo siento tanto..." fue Setsuna quien habló, "el futuro no debe revelarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, y yo fallé mi misión, yo recuerdo que si sabía ésto, pero cuando me permitiste reencarnar en el siglo 20 luego del ataque de Black Moon, mis memorias fueron borradas, y no me di cuenta que se debía al cambio de espacio-tiempo... si lo hubiese recordado no sufrirías"

... dijo Setsuna con voz trémula.

"No es tu culpa Plut... no es culpa de nadie... simplemente se dio así... que ironía, la verdad, nunca dejo de sorprenderme"

"Por eso Serena, que podemos hacer para devolverle tu resplandor, parte de tu alegría, tu brillo, para que aprendamos a no sólo servirte, sino hacerte feliz, como cuando nos regalabas tus sonrisas en la preparatoria, comías chocolate y leías mangas..." dijo Michiru...

"O cuando llegabas tarde a clases, y te quedabas dormida en las sesiones de estudios..." dijo Minako...

"Cuando quemaste las galletitas, y me pediste que te enseñará el curry con arroz, y esa vez que fuimos a la tele e incendiaste la cocina..." dijo Makoto entre tímidas risas...

"Como cuando éramos niñas y peleabamos por todo y luego me sacabas la lengua..." dijo Raye...

" y yo no olvido esas veces que te salve de los extraordinarios en matemáticas..." fué Amy quien recordó...

"Quien me mostró una sonrisa y creyó en mi a pesar de ser una niña extraña, me hacías reír, recuerdas que fuiste a mi casa y te dio por ir al baño y te perdiste... " dijo Hotaru...

Serena rió y se emocionó ante cada recuerdo que sus amigas tenían... ella también tenía innumerables al lado de sus amigas y visualizarlo le devolvía algo de paz...

A pesar de esto... los días pasaron y la gran angustia que cargaba no se alejaba, sólo disminuía cuando sus amigas recordaban viejos tiempos donde todas sonreían y eran felices... se sentó en una banca en el jardín trasero del palacio y lloró... lloró lo que no se le había permitido hacer en muchos años, lloró la infancia perdida, lloró el desamor, lloró por el engaño, lloró por su destino, por su soledad, por su viejo amor, el Cristal de Plata estaba en sus manos, y ella apretaba la cadena que lo sostenía "si tan sólo pudiera revivir todos mis recuerdos felices y depositarlos en un lugar para que fluyan como un río, y me traiga paz, me gustaría regalarles a mis guardianas la posibilidad de evocar momentos de felicidad, y también de tristeza, para que vean cuánto las amo, y que siempre tengan motivos para sonreír y ser fuertes..." al finalizar la oración, un brillo plateado intenso cubrió el lugar, las senshis y los guardias salieron alarmados a donde provenía esa luz, y cuando el brillo cesó vieron a su Reina con sus cabellos plateados, ella había cambiado, y detrás un bello lago...

La Reina habló "este lago nació para que todo aquel que quiera recordar nítidamente momentos felices.. sólo con tocar a sus aguas podrán ver en sus recuerdos lo que desean... y también... les dará la paz que necesitan y las fuerzas cuando sientan decaer... este lago se llamará Serenidad..."

Todas abrieron grandes los ojos, el lago llevaba el nombre la pequeña dama, no entendían, Serenity Interpretó la duda de sus amigas y continuó " mi hija no podrá nacer, pero ella era una niña muy feliz, hay recuerdos muy bonitos, y también hubiese querido vernos a todas reír y ser felices, por eso este lugar llevará su nombre en su honor"...

Fin FLASH BACK.

"Por eso este lago da paz y calidez, y a veces puedes sentir, oír y oler tus recuerdos, si te concentras, verás como los recuerdos recuperan su nitidez, como si fuese ayer... las voces que a veces escuchas, son voces de tus recuerdos, de algo que sucedió y te hizo feliz, o te dio paz y fuerzas..."

"Increíble, la Neo Reina es maravillosa, la verdad que su corazón y sus poderes son tan simples pero maravillosos..."

"Por eso la amamos, ella es tan especial..."

"Por eso será que cuando vengo aquí, veo imágenes, no muy nítidas, ni siquiera puedo ver el rostro, pero es una muchacha, se me hace conocida... y su voz y su risa también... pero la verdad no logro recordar si eso realmente ocurrió!"

La castaña asombrada desvió su mirada al lago ¿sería posible? Podría ser más fácil de lo que imaginaba... entonces habló ``Taiki, hay veces que hay cosas que nos hacen muy felices, pero por malas decisiones, por desconocimiento, o simplemente por miedo... se vuelve un conflicto y las olvidamos... olvidamos lo que nos hace reír, lo que nos hace bien..."

"No creo que alguien como yo hubiera olvidado algo... tengo varios siglos como tu gracias al Cristal de Plata y al Cristal del Universo, pero trate de mantener ejercitada mi mente para conservar la capacidad de recuerdo sin inconvenientes..."

Júpiter hizo una mueca con sus labios demostrando disgusto ante la altanería del castaño... aunque, era inteligente, pero definitivamente Amy era dulce y amable... en cambio él, era engreído... tenía el gen Kou, pensó divertida y se rio de sus pensamientos...

El príncipe Maker la miraba extrañado, paso una mano delante de su vista para llamar su atención y dijo "estas bien... parece que te perdiste en tus pensamientos..."

La muchacha enrojeció... sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza... y dijo "por cierto... ven..!" Y tomó la mano de su acompañante y lo jaló hasta el lago... "toca sus aguas... quizás así puedas ver algo más, algo definitivamente olvidaste... y quizás así recuerdes..."

"tu crees..?."

Metió su mano agitando las aguas, efectivamente recuerdos felices llegaron a su memoria, cuándo fue niño, cuando lo nombraron starlight... las amistades en la tierra cuando hallaron a su princesa, la reconstrucción de su planeta, y la recordó a ella... "Amy..." y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que provocó un desmayo en el muchacho.

Makoto asustada se comunicó con las otras senshis, y rápidamente todas llegaron al lugar...

"Mako... por el Cristal de Plata...! Que sucedió?"

Dijo Raye al ver a Taiki desmayado y acostado sobre las piernas de Júpiter...

"Yo, lo siento, le conté la historia del Lago Serenidad, y bueno, agitó sus aguas y se desmayó..."

Amy, estaba perpleja... sería posible que él la hubiera recordado y por eso habría colapsado? Se acercó al muchacho, tomó sus signos vitales... estaba bien, sólo desmayado...

"Debemos llevarlo a su recámara, se recuperará, pero hay que cuidarlo... no sabemos que tipo de colapso le pudo haber dado..."

"Debo decirle a Yaten, a lo mejor el sepa que hacer..." fue la rubia de moño rojo quien habló

...

"Que hizo que? O rayos Minako, él no debe exponerse de nuevo a recuerdos que decidió olvidar... provoca tal reaccion que lo puede dejar en coma por siempre... mejor me pongo en contacto con la princesa Kakiuu, seguro ella sabe a que hacer" y así el peliplateado se comunicó con la Soberana de Kinmuku... lamentablemente el riesgo que el padeciera de coma profundo era extremadamente alto. La princesa envió información a la Tierra, y Mercury trató de investigar para ayudarlo a recuperarse, Makoto por otro lado se sentía culpable y decidió ayudar a su amiga, ella no sabía nada de medicina, pero le haría compañía a la peli azul y le ayudaría en lo que pudiera...

El tiempo paso rápido, sólo quedaba un día para los festejos navideños, y Taiki no despertaba, los ánimos en el palacio estaban bajos. Y Mako rendida fue a la sala de oración del palacio de Crystal, ahí donde reposaba el sagrado Crystal de Plata y que sólo tenía paso la reina y sus senshis...

Se arrodilló mirando al Crystal y habló: "por favor Crystal de Plata, escucha mi ruego... lamento haber causado todo este inconveniente y haberle hecho daño a mis amigos... pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para que le devuelva la conciencia a Taiki y pueda perdonar Amy... lo haré... sabes que mi lealtad y mi vida se la entregué al Milenio de Plata y a su soberana... por favor escucha mi ruego..."

Y dicho éstos, se levantó y se fue.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

La noche buena había llegado, en el palacio todos se dispusieron a cenar, a excepción de Amy que se quedó cuidando de Taiki. Reunidos trataron de hacer la noche amena, pero Mako no dejaba de pensar y estaba todo el tiempo ausente. Serenity tomó su mano y le brindó su cálida sonrisa. Mako apenas sonrió, cuando dieron las campanas de la medianoche, Endimion se levantó, tomó su Copa en actitud de brindis, pero no pudo hablar... el Crystal de Plata, que por esa ocasión la Reina llevaba en su cuello, comenzó a brillar extremadamente, todos se sintieron en paz y armonía ante ese brillo tan perfecto...  
Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del palacio un castaño despertaba y una peliazul corría a abrazarlo... que importaba si no la perdonaba? Ella era feliz si el estaba con vida y bien...  
"Taiki! Es un milagro!" Y lo abrazó y besó en su cabeza...  
"Amy yo. Yo lo vi todo, nuestros recuerdos, y de alguna forma me fueron mostrados los tuyos; vaya ese lago si que es increíble." Se tocó la cabeza como acomodando sus ideas. Amy lo miraba de forma intrigante y comenzó a sollozar, llevo sus manos a su cara tratando de ocultarse, pero el castaño se lo impidió ``No lo hagas, no te culpes más, se porque lo hiciste. Y lo entiendo... yo tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo. Por favor! Perdonémonos y comencemos de nuevo!"  
``¡oh Taiki, que alegría me da escucharte decir todo esto! Me haces feliz! Prometo que trataré de compensar tanto sufrimiento"  
El rio y dijo "Lo tendré en cuenta Amy Mizuno, haré que me compenses todo, y yo también te compensaré"  
Y para cerrar su reconciliación, el joven tomó del mentón a su amada, la miró a los ojos y besó sus labios, había siglos de amor contenido que amenazaban con salir y reclamar hasta saciarse... pero él fue sabio, y detuvo el beso, apoyó su frente con la de su compañera y dijo``quisiera continuar, pero nos esperan, además debemos agradecerle a Makoto está nueva oportunidad., y por sobre todo a la Neo Reina"  
``Como?" Exclamó Mercury... ``que tienen que ver Mako y Serena?"  
"Pues desperté por el poder del Crystal de Plata, que le cumplió el deseo a Makoto"  
``No entiendo..."  
``jaja... mi querida Amy, Mako pidió al Crystal de Plata que me devolviera la conciencia y que pudiera ver porque motivo tomaste esas decisiones en el pasado... el deseo de Navidad de Makoto era que tu alcanzaras la felicidad..."  
La princesa de las aguas asombrada se llevo las manos a la boca en gesto de total sorpresa... su amiga, la leal y bella doncella de Júpiter había pensado como siempre en los demás... debía agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella... y por haber sido tanto tiempo, su amiga, su confidente y su amante...  
Taiki y Amy lograron rescatar su relación y empezar desde cero, a pesar de que el castaño pasaba mucho tiempo en la tierra nunca se casaron, pero dieron a luz a unas bellas princesas... la primer starlight nacida en el sistema Solar era la mayor, y la llamaron Ayako, y la segunda niña, que llamaron Chikako, heredera del Cristal de Mercurio.  
Lady Júpiter estaba muy feliz por su amiga, por sus amigas, todas habían encontrado el amor, algunas tenían hijos, otras simplemente disfrutaban de sus parejas... y ella, tenía la cocina, a su amada reina, y sus pupilas en entrenamiento... y así siguió por un par de años más.  
Pensaba que la única de sus amigas que no habia podido ser plenamente feliz era su amiga Serena, ahora era libre, pero simplemente se quedó sin hacer nada. Aunque estaba feliz que su Reina haya podido separarse del Rey de la Tierra sin resultar herida, y sobre todo sin haber causado un cataclismo como algunos predecían, de hecho ellas no hacían mucho caso a las premoniciones, se dieron cuenta que el destino era cambiante, y nada de lo que creyeron que sucederia, sucedió. Y recordó como fue que empezó a sospechar del Rey y a trabajar para separarlos; en una ocasión, Mako escuchó discutir a su Reina con Endimion. La mujer del trueno sabía que su princesa no se había casado enamorada, y sabía que su corazón había sido robado por una estrella fugaz... le dolía ver a su mejor amiga atada a un destino que sólo le traía sufrimientos. Y le enojaba de sobremanera la forma tan hosca que tenía por tratarla ese cretino que se creía con autoridad por estar casado con la princesa de la Luna. Desde entonces empezó a vigilarlos, la castaña pensaba que tal vez sus amigas tenían asuntos más importantes que atender, por eso no se percataban del sufrimiento de Serena, y de la forma que era despreciada por su 'flamante esposo'.  
Un día, parada en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento, mirando ejercitar a las novatas, se acercó Haruka y le soltó ''Acaso te has dado cuenta, o te tienen muy ocupada...?"  
''No entiendo, a que te refieres? Dijo la mujer de pelo corto  
''Sere, ella fue golpeada... y fue Endimion, además tengo pruebas suficiente de que la engaña con Kazumi"  
Lady Uranus suspiro, y miró hacia el cielo como buscando una respuesta...  
''A veces tengo ganas de volar y buscarlo, pedirle que la salve, pero él también decidió su destino, y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, tendría que haberla apoyado y quizás la historia sería otra"  
La regente del trueno la miró, verdes y olivos se cruzaron como intentando leerse... Haruka rompió el contacto, llevando la vista al frente nuevamente.  
''Lo se, pero no creas que desde hace mucho, he visto a cabeza de bombón intentar curarse por sus propios medios, a veces no lo logra... pero debemos de ser discretas, nuestra lealtad es para con ella..."  
''Quien más lo sabe?, no podemos mantener este secreto mucho tiempo, corre riesgo su salud, su integridad"  
''Por el momento tu y yo, quiero recolectar pruebas, y pensar que es lo que haré llegado el momento, no quiero actuar como en el pasado; los impulsos sólo condujeron a tomar decisiones que nos costaron caro"  
''Te ayudare..." dijo Mako y juntas comenzaron a investigar y recolectar pruebas, Amy se dio cuenta de la movida de sus amigas y la pusieron al tanto de la situación, era bueno contar con ella, debido a que tenía más practicidad y facilidad para resolver los problemas.  
Pasado un tiempo, la situación se había vuelto insostenible para la Neo Reina, y las chicas decidieron intervenir, mostraron a las demás las pruebas que habían recolectado y se decidieron a defenderla, aún a costa de su Rey.  
Las 8 scauts se encaminarnos hacia la alcoba de los Reyes. Un Guardia estaba en la entrada y Lady Mars hablo:  
"Yuki, abrenos y luego puedes retirarte..."  
''Lo siento mi Lady. Pero tengo órdenes estrictas del Rey de no dejar pasar a nadie"  
''Acaso te atreves a desafiarnos?" La voz de una mujer de cabellos aguamarina cuestionó ''yo que tu me haría un lado y haría esto de la forma sencilla"  
''Lo siento Lady Neptune, pero como le dije a Lady Mars, no puedo hacerlo... el Rey se enojaría mucho"  
''Veo que no se puede razonar contigo..." la rubia de cabellos cortos alzó su mano y pronunció las palabras tan temidas ''tierra tiembla...''  
El Guardia cayó mal herido a un lado, las puertas de la habitación real se abrieron por el efecto del ataque, y ahí estaba él, tan desgraciado, tomando por el cuello a Serenity y pronunciando improperios en contra de ella  
Una mujer alta y morena se puso en posición amenazante, alzando su báculo dijo: ''sueltala... o tomaremos represalias" 

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Perdon.. ya se que paso navidad… pero se me junto todo.. gracias por los res y a los que siguen esta historia.

Si, Seiya se casó… pero en el me entenderé mucho… así que tranqui…


End file.
